


【佐鸣】千疮百孔(十四)

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	【佐鸣】千疮百孔(十四)

一个身着黑底红云袍子的人坐在一只白色的大鸟上，这鸟儿他从来没见过，活了快二十年，才知道这世上原来还有这么大的鸟，但此时并非惊讶的时刻。那人将金色的长发束着，遮住了半边脸，看起来年纪轻轻，不过二十岁上下，笑的轻狂，笑的邪肆，与这头飞扬的金发衬托的相得益彰。

 

他的右手食指上戴着一枚青色的戒指，上面刻着一个青字，便是晓的十大长老晓之青龙迪达拉了。以迪达拉的年龄，实在是与长老二字大相径庭，且十多年前中原群雄并起攻晓之时，难道他不过八九岁？这绝不可能，却是他们修炼的内力心诀都有永驻青春的能力，毕竟也是江湖上响当当的邪魔外道，不真正搞些邪魔外道的勾当如何对得起他们的名号。

 

不过他现下没有心情去想这些。他将长剑一指，几滴血如雨水在空中洒落。迪达拉早已看出这人的敌意，不过他仍然毫不紧张的笑着。

 

“喂，小子，你刚刚杀了我十名下属，现在又拿剑指着我，你是不是不知道大爷我是谁啊？”迪达拉心下也有些纳罕，这人的相貌，表情，可真真是像极了他那位同门的…

 

“宇智波鼬在哪里？”

 

心中想到的名字突然被人喊出来，迪达拉不禁怔了怔，随即却马上被他的无理和傲慢气极。给了你讨教大爷名字的机会，不仅一点不珍惜，还上来就颐指气使的问一个老子最不待见的名字，可真有种啊。看他年纪轻轻，想必是个初生牛犊了，看来不给他点儿颜色瞧瞧是不知道我晓之青龙迪达拉的厉害了。

 

“你连自己的名号都没报上来，我凭什么告诉你？”大鸟扑棱着翅膀，金色的眼睛如主人一般睥睨着底下的人。

 

“宇智波佐助。”

 

迪达拉又是一怔，宇智波？难道是兄弟？却从未听过宇智波鼬讲过他有一位弟弟，这倒奇了。不过他又不得不信，因为这宇智波佐助还真的和宇智波鼬像一个模子里刻出来的，神态，眉眼，说话的方式，无一不像。

 

如出一辙的傲慢，狂妄，视他人于无物，像是个从天而降的天皇老子，一个宇智波鼬就把他迪达拉气的够呛，这会儿又来了个宇智波佐助，哼，看来这宇智波的人天生就和他迪达拉不对盘。

 

“那你又为何要找宇智波鼬？”难道是失散多年的弟弟来找哥哥团圆了？但看这阵势却是一点儿也不像啊。

 

“杀了他。”便是连任何多余的表情都没有。

 

迪达拉先是眼睛一瞪，随即哈哈哈大笑，佐助冷眼看他笑着，也不多言。迪达拉猛的一拍大腿，大鸟像是也感知到了主人愉悦的心情，发出了几声欢快的啼鸣。

 

“有趣有趣哈哈哈哈哈，没想到宇智波鼬竟然还有一个想杀他的弟弟，难怪这些年来他一次都没提过你。”笑过之后，迪达拉便想，既然这弟弟是要来杀哥哥的，那哥哥必定也不会饶了弟弟，他何不来会会这个小子，要是杀了他，量他宇智波鼬还敢不敢无视我？

 

只是不知这宇智波佐助的实力如何。这年轻后生估计涉足江湖也没几年，这等的傲慢神气大部分都只是充个场面罢了，世上高手如云，年少轻狂过了头可是要吃大亏的。就让他迪达拉来教教这位宇智波小弟，看见前辈，还是礼貌为好。

 

“我要是偏偏不告诉你呢？而且我不仅不想告诉你，还要拦着你去找他，你当如何？”

 

“那就先杀了你便是。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，好一个狂妄的小子，就让我迪达拉来会会你好了！”说完，飞身从大鸟上跳了下来，黑袍涌向身后，如一只从天跃下的鹰。凭空推出一掌直指佐助天灵盖，这一掌势如破竹，来势汹汹，掌风狠厉，佐助运足内力向左掌穴位推将过去，举起左掌在空中与迪达拉对了一掌。

 

这一掌二人均只使出了三成力，是为试探。不过内力都甚佳的二人都受到了对方的影响，迪达拉向后跃出几尺，落地的足印极深，佐助也向后倒退了几丈，以剑撑地在沙地上留下了一道歪歪扭扭的划痕。

 

佐助这一掌阴寒狠毒，虽然内力如迪达拉料想那般并未深厚到惊为天人的地步，然青涩中却有一股生猛的蛮力，却是武学奇才无疑，再更令他胆战心惊的是，这小子的实力也许并非在他之下，若在练上十年八年，江湖上恐怕少有敌手。

 

而且这内功的路子…

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，小子，原来你是那癞皮蛇门下的徒儿，”大蛇丸曾经加入过晓，迪达拉跟他过过招，自然了解他的武功心法。

 

佐助皱眉不言，他从未因为自己师承过大蛇丸为荣，对外也从不说自己是蛇窟的人，当然也遇见过很多像迪达拉这样认出来的，无一不是如他这般鄙夷的态度，佐助自己能鄙夷大蛇丸，能鄙夷从大蛇丸那儿学来的武功，甚至能鄙夷不得已的自己，却绝不乐意别人鄙夷他的。

 

调整好刚才那一掌带来的影响，佐助将内力灌注到右臂，草薙剑夹带着内力催动起呼呼的剑风，苍劲浑厚的剑气气势万钧，剑影投射在大漠上如同一条条蜿蜒的蛇，灵活无比。

 

迪达拉侧身挡过佐助的剑风，移形换影如同鬼魅，但若比快，佐助也不输他太多。

 

迪达拉以掌力催化佐助的剑气带来的杀伤力，在这看起来眼花缭乱的剑法中硬生生杀出了一条血路，然佐助却猛力十足，毫不退让，他显然是想速战速决，但内心的焦躁却并未使他的武功路数对之平常有什么破绽。

 

一时间两人竟斗得难解难分，迪达拉知晓自己轻敌太多，渐渐的也开始焦躁。他现在没觉得自己会输给佐助，但他堂堂一个晓的十大长老之一，若是被这小子拖了许久还未分出胜负，他的脸面往哪里搁，而且宇智波佐助从始至终都没有流露出任何敬畏惶恐的神色，冷漠的眉眼间，一股傲气像是与生俱来的种植在他的眼睛里，这更让迪达拉气极。

 

在晓里一个宇智波鼬已经把他气的哇哇大叫，这会儿来了个宇智波佐助难道又要把他气个半死吗？

 

迪达拉以极快的速度从衣袖里掏出了自己的独门武器，爆破符。他平时喜爱研究火药，便自己造了炸药出来，将这些炸药的大小按自己需要的随意制来，然后借由他极强的内力引爆炸药，在与外敌周旋之时出其不意的掷出一个或是一堆，多的是在他的爆破符下化成齑粉的人，也多的是被炸药吸引注意而后被他偷袭的。

 

这会儿他先不停地后退，与佐助拉开距离，看起来就像是处于下风，被佐助的剑气逼得节节败退，当佐助将剑尖直抵他命门时，迪达拉突然掷出爆破符，深厚的内力引燃了嚣张的炸药，佐助睁大眼睛，迅速以草薙的剑锋划开这三枚爆破符，砰砰砰的声音回荡在空茫的大漠里，硝烟四散，味道刺鼻。

 

佐助的身体也借着轻功退后了好几丈，而迪达拉却趁佐助化解爆破符的时机，出其不意的一掌朝他面门拍去，他轻功也是上佳，尽管佐助已退出老远，他仍能轻易在片刻之间赶上前去，佐助在最后关头避开身子，肩膀却仍旧被他这一掌重重一击，迪达拉这一掌本就用尽了全力，实想用以结束佐助的生命，奈何他低估了佐助的反应力与实力。

 

不过佐助受挫也不小，口中吐出淡淡鲜血，迅速以内息调节受损的经络，大蛇丸的内功心法不仅阴寒毒辣，且用以疗伤，疏通筋骨也大大有裨益。

 

迪达拉见这一掌竟然失手，不禁大惊，可吃惊过后便嘿嘿一笑，两掌交替着向佐助攻去，佐助举起草薙剑向他迎去，冰冷刺骨的剑风像针尖一般扎在迪达拉的面孔上，身形配合着剑法天衣无缝，又快又准又狠。

 

“哼，我当你有多大本事，竟然使这种小把戏。”

 

佐助冷冷一笑，迪达拉被他一激微微分神，他生平最恨别人瞧他不起，一时气的咬牙切齿，正欲回嘴，疏忽之下，草薙像一条巨大的蟒蛇般张开血盆大口，凛冽的剑锋在薄光下像是覆盖着一层若有若无的冰凌，雄浑的剑气朝他心口直刺而来。

 

最后的毫厘之间迪达拉微微侧身，草薙剑在离他心脏几寸之外呲的插入他胸膛，紧接着又被佐助迅速抽出，一插一抽就在顷刻间，迪达拉的胸口喷出一道血柱，如漫天血雨般洒落而下，迪达拉双指点向受伤部位的穴道，调息止血。

 

佐助左掌却不间断的急攻而来，迪达拉只好抽出一掌与他对上，刚刚止好的血再次喷涌而出。一时间两人相距数尺，佐助先前被迪达拉拍中肩膀的那掌并未完全恢复过来，这会儿竟然隐隐有了加剧的势头。

 

迪达拉阴阴的一笑，从怀中掏出数十个爆破符，以内力催动它们掷向佐助，佐助一边后退一边仍用草薙化解，这会儿却被一个爆破符炸开了几尺，手臂上炸伤了一块，血液顺着小臂从指尖滴下。

 

两人互看对方一眼，同时飞身而来，草薙剑影虚虚实实，千变万化，剑气生猛如一条咆哮的巨龙，剑气在空中激烈碰撞竟化解了方才炸药的浓烈硝烟，迪达拉以掌力相迎，晓虽说像个组织，但实则他们各自之间的武功路数并未太多相同之处，迪达拉的内力在晓中不算上乘，但放眼整个江湖已算一流，此时却被佐助逼的险些退无可退。

 

想到此节，迪达拉已气的肝胆俱裂，对招之时竟然吐出了一口血来，佐助趁此时又一剑刺入他心口，迪达拉用手握住佐助刺来的剑，掌力极大，佐助竟然刺不进去，也抽不出来。 

 

迪达拉啐了一口血出来，笑道：“你们姓宇智波的，又有多了不起？竟敢把我的艺术品称作小把戏，哈哈哈哈哈，我迪达拉一世英名，竟然就败在了你们宇智波这双看人不起的眼睛里，小子，记好了，老子今天是被你活生生气死的！”

 

说完将草薙剑往身体里猛的一刺，这一下力气耗尽了他所有内力，并且也直指心脏部位，霎时间迪达拉气绝而亡，佐助抽出草薙剑，胸口血柱涓涓如流水，黑底红云的袍子已被鲜血浸染的的分不清本来面貌。

 

佐助有些怔然，他迷惘的看着死去的迪达拉，表情在日光下有几分恍惚。他蹲下身子去查看迪达拉手上那枚戒指，正欲取下来，突然听到他身子里有什么呲呲的声音，不好！佐助连忙站起身来以轻功转身后退，这炸药的威力却着实霸道狠绝，后背被一股火力扑倒，吐出一口鲜血，他翻滚在沙子里，染血的手臂里沾了许多沙子进去，绵密的痛感细小却深刻。

 

他急忙点了点胸口几个穴位，止血调息，回头一望，迪达拉的尸身已化为齑粉，像一股浓烈的炊烟盘桓在滚滚黄沙之上。

 

佐助眺望远方，沙国的皇宫隐隐露出了一点边角，金黄的宫殿熠熠生辉，也许宇智波鼬就在那皇宫的某一处角落里。但他现在已经没有能力去找他了，而且如果现在再来一个晓的长老，他一定会毙命于这孤烟大漠之处。他以草薙剑撑地，艰难的站了起来，拼劲最后一点力气运用轻功离开了这片大漠。

 

他重伤到这种地步，却并非全部以自身力量杀死了晓的长老之一，他又如何有力量去报仇？刚刚燃起的一点斗志顷刻间化为沙漠里一缕青烟，他渺小的如一粒尘埃，奔走在漫无边际的黄土之上。

 

说来说去，终究避不开妖狐的邪气，他必须以那个人的命，换来自己报仇的成功。成败在此，天命难违。嘴巴里充满腥味的苦涩，自从家破人亡之后堆积的所有无力感，一瞬间全部倾注在他的心里，他跌跌撞撞的攀上了马背，急切的想回到那个绿水青山的地方，看一眼那双蓝如碧空的眼眸。

 

来之前他想过的最坏的结果，无非是同归于尽，但是却在未见到宇智波鼬的影子之前，就已经重伤濒死，这让他有一瞬间的后怕，若他刚才就此死去，那他这一生就是个天大的笑话。这场意气用事的赌局，他终究输了，有些事情，永远不能两全。


End file.
